Mirage
by KidDeath23
Summary: They want me back. But the thing is I dont want to go back. I like my freedom and i will do anything to keep it. Rated M because there will be alot of blood and death involved if i continue.


**Mirage**

 **So basically this is going to be a one-shot that could potentially turn into a story. So without further adu lets begin.**

" _Thoughts."_

"Talking"

" **Jutsu being used"**

The Elemental nations. A place ruled by women owned by women for women. You see thousands of years ago the sage of six paths got the bright idea of giving women the power of chakra. His reasoning?

Women are less violent.

I call bullshit on THAT matter.

The reason I call bullshit is because of the kunoichi system that in my mind plagues the nations. You see kunoichi are females that use the chakra that was gifted to them so they could understand one another with is instead used for war. They harness the energy into techniques or jutsu as they call them. They use these jutsu to do things that shouldn't be possible like breathing fire or any other element or walking on solid and liquid surfaces. Using these jutsu the five great countries continue to battle each other in a never ending cycle of violence. Oh silly me seems like I forgot to tell you Just WHO the five great countries are.

Well then first we have the Land of Fire which is really stupid to me seeing as how its hidden village is called the leaf and the country is surrounded by trees. But I digress.

Next we have the land of wind which is a large desert country. Its hidden village the sand village is located within the desert.

Thirdly we have The land of rocks and as you can guess it's a mountainous country. The hidden village of rock is located here.

And fourthly we have the hidden mist village which you can also guess is an island country surrounded by mist. Its hidden village is the hidden mist village.

And lastly you have the Land of Lightning which is surprisingly another mountain region. Its hidden village is the village hidden in the cloud.

Now that the country introductions are out of the way I can explain just what the hidden villages are. You see the hidden villages are the home to each countries kunoichi forces. Here in these villages clients of all kinds come to them in order to hire there kunoichi. The types of jobs they do can range from painting a fence or assassinating someone.

Now then. Now that I have finally got all of these introductions out of the way its time to finally introduce myself.

My name is Naruto. Just Naruto I abandoned my surname.

And THIS is my story.

Dodge left, right, duck, roll forward, stab to the right, shoot a fireball at the ground, Run. The predicament I find myself in now is rather troublesome. You see I don't know how they did it but the leader of the village. My mother. Somehow found out I could use chakra. So now instead of my family and the whole village treating me like dirt they now want to actually treat me like I'm a human being.

Too little too late.

So I now find myself running through fire country trying to get to wave where a boat will take me to the outside world.

"THERE HE IS. CAPTURE HIM!"

Oh and did I also mention that I am being hunted by my old villages forces in their attempt to get me to come back to the village? Though I don't want to go back. I like my freedom.

Dodging a blast of lightning I turn around to face my attackers. There are four of them. All of them are part of the leafs special forces. ANBU.

Well fuck my luck.

The one with the dog mask steps in front of the others. The leader I guess. And she starts talking to me.

"Naruto Namikaze. You are hereby ordered to return to the village so that your family can be reunited and also so you can either be incorporated into the kunoichi forces or used as a breeding factory."

I scoff. "Since when was I ever part of that family? They treated me like a slave. No" I pause. "Not a slave more like the dirt underneath them. And now that they and through them the village want me back because im the only male that can use chakra? Yeah. No. Im not going back." I finish with a scowl. And with my piece said the battle begins.

I jump as a pair of hands appear under where I was standing. Though that seems to be a bad move because while im in the air the one with the boar mask shouts.

" **Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!"**

How she could breathe fire through her mask I'll never know. But upon seeing the fire ball coming at me I counter with a water style: Water ball. When the two collide it creates a thick amount steam that covers them from me and me from them. Though as I land I have to dodge again by rolling under two swords from the one with the bunny mask and the one with the cat mask. Looking back I can see cat, bunny, and boar running at me and I can feel dog running at me from behind. So I did what seemed logical to me. I used my own improvised version of the rotation that the hyugas are known for.

" **Wind Style: Divine Tornado!"**

As you can guess from the name a tornado appeared around him as he spun in a circle thus forcing his opponents back a fair distance away and allowing him another opportunity to escape. Taking that opportunity he began to sprint away through the trees again but this time summoning at least 45 shadow clones. Already knowing what the original wanted. They all spilt off into different directions. The original sensing that he had threw off his pursuers began making his way to wave country again.

 **Two days later**

Arriving in wave naruto looked for a boat that would take him out of the nations and to the lands that lied beyond. But little did he know the dangers that he would face and the trials he would have to overcome.

 **SO what did you guys and gals think? Well anyway Like and review and also review if you want me to make this into a fic or just leave it as a oneshot. Kd Out.**


End file.
